compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Distorch
is the Torch Complien. It belongs to the Fire and Warp Elements. It grows into Vandalier. Appearance Distorch is a brown, semi-cylindrical Complien with a wooden texture. The middle of a Distorch's body is wrapped up in a darker brown cloth, and there is a small hole in the upper half of its body which a single red eye peeks through. The top of its head is typically on fire, and people near a Distorch will experience an altered state of reality. Information Nocturnal Compliens that wander through forests in southern Complanet have a solid chance of seeing a Distorch. Compliens may be attracted to the bright light, only to quickly notice reality bending around them. An effect of distortion afflicts anyone within a radius of roughly three meters near a Distorch. Once out of this radius, the world around them will appear normal again. Distorches are nonivorous and often do little to actually harm nearby creatures, though their reality-bending skills often show visions of surreal horrors. While the actual affect of distortion fades relatively quickly, the memory of what one sees rarely ever does. While it's highly unlikely to cause any long-term psychological scarring, it has a high enough blend of confusion and terror that it usually keeps at least most people up for a couple nights as their brain attempts to process whatever they saw. Interestingly enough, observations seem to reveal that Distorches are convinced that they live in the distorted version of reality they experience, and that they behave accordingly. As a result, from a distance, a Distorch's movements may seem strange and erratic, though to someone nearby, they seem entirely justified, meaning that the same visions are inflicted upon anyone near a Distorch. Habitat Distorch is native to forests in southern Complanet, primarily living in Tusnil, Ublington, Commukain, and northern Rostobar. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Distorch is derived from "distort" and "torch" and is frankly probably one of the best names in all of Compliverse. I mean, maybe not La Brhea good, but it's up there. Design Distorch is based on a torch. For you Brits out there, that's what us Americans call a stick you light on fire. Not a flashlight. Trivia *Distorch was conceptualized when CompliensCreator00 was thinking of a secondary effect for Nuclosion. After realizing nuclear explosions don't exactly "distort reality," she recycled that idea for Distorch. *The color of the band surrounding Distorch was changed from cream white to dark brown when it was redrawn in 2019. This was simply because CompliensCreator00 forgot to look at a reference when drawing it, and didn't bother to change it. *The current artwork of Distorch was sketched out in 2016, but wasn't colored and finalized until 2019. Gallery Distorch Rough Sketch.jpg|Rough sketch of Distorch's current artwork. Distorch 2013.png|2013 artwork of Distorch Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Fire Element Category:Warp Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Candle Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Nonivorous Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Proto-sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens